Synkkä teko
by Viima
Summary: Pieni tarina Dragon Age pelimaailmaan. Pakomatkalla oleva seurue etsii turvapaikkaansa ja joutuvat kohtaamaan pimeyden sekä itsessään että ympäriltään.


Kevät oli jo pitkällä, talvi ja lumi alkoivat hellittää otettaan maasta. Kevään lämpö tuntui vielä iltahämärässä.

Kivetetty valtatie oli jo sulanut miltei kokonaan. Joten heidän matkansa oli edennyt hyvin.

Nyt he olivat saapuneet pieneen kylään, puu ja kivirakennukset oli rakennettu tien äärelle ja suurin osa kaduistakin oli kivitetty. Paikka näytti varsin hyväkuntoiselta ja osa rakennuksista vaikutti uusilta.

Hämärtyvässä illassa useat kyläläiset olivat palailemassa koteihinsa, mutta muutama juttelivat talojensa edessä. Kauppias keskusteli jonkin varakkaamman kanssa luultavammin tavaroiden hinnoista. Lapset leikkivät talojen vieressä, kunnes vanhempi nainen nouti heidät mukaansa.

Sitten heidän eteensä ilmestyi kolme vartiomiestä, ne seurasivat suuremman kivitalon edustalta kadun tapahtumia. Rinnallaan heillä oli koira joka istui sillä hetkellä heidän vieressään.

Kathlyn veti viitan huppunsa syvemmälle kasvojensa peitoksi, samoin hänen muut kumppaninsa. Rannic sen sijaan pysyi suorana ja tyynenä. Kathlyn löysi hänen kätensä ja puristi sitä, saaden lohduttavan puristuksen takaisin.

Amalia asettui niin että hän piti Rannickin itsensä ja vartioiden välissä. Hän pyrki pitämään haltiapiirteensä piilossa. Se saattoi olla viisasta vaikka he olivat nähneet muutamia haltioita kylän kadulla. Ja monella aatelisella oli haltiapalvelija. Haltia joka liikkui kolmen matkaavan ihmisen mukana, saattaisi herättää huomioita.

Heidän helpotuksekseen vartio ei ollut heistä kiinnostunut, he olivat vain yksi joukko muiden kulkijoiden parissa.

"Hei, katsokaa." Jeane sanoi äkkiä kohottaen katsettaan. He kaikki suuntasivat katseensa edessä olevaan suureen kivirakennukseen.

Rakennus hallitsi katua ja taisi olla kylän suurin rakennus. Jykevät suurista kivistä tehdyt seinät lasitetut ikkunat sekä koristeellinen puukatto olisi saanut muutenkin huomiota puoleensa. Mutta suurimman huomion saivat rakennuksen koristekuviot.

"Nuo on kääpiöiden tunnuksiaan ja paragonejaan" Jeane sanoi.

"Samoin nuo ovat heidän riimujaan." Amalia sanoi ja ei onnistunut peittämään kiinnostustaan.

Majatalon suuren oven yläpuolella oli suuri kiveen hakattu tunnus joka esitti jotain suurta kääpiötä hakku kädessään ja toisessa sillä oli tuppi.

Mutta se joka veti etupäässä heidän huomionsa, olivat riimut joita oli laitettu majatalon seinustoille, ne loistivat valoa. Ei soihtuja tai öljylamppuja, vaan kääpiöiden magiaa.

Se teki paikasta huomion arvoisen. Harvassa oli paikkoja jonne kääpiöt olivat myyneet niitä. Ne olisivat arvokkaita. Sen oli varmasti omistajakin tiennyt koska jokainen loistava riimu oli yli kolmen metrin korkeudessa olevassa metallikehikossa. Kovin helpolla ei kukaan saisi niitä varastettua.

"Mennään sisälle me tarvitsemme lepoa ja syötävää." Katlyn sanoi

"Olen samaa mieltä jalkani valittavat kauheasti" Jeane sanoi

"Onko se viisasta" Amalia sanoi pelokkaasti. "Voimme saada huomiota puoleemme."

"Epäilen sitä ja minulla on nälkä, tarvitsemme myös hieman tietoa."

Niin nelikko astui sisään. Majatalossa oli suuri kivinen holvikatto joka olisi kelvannut temppeliinkin. Ja sisällä valaistus oli myös kääpiöriimuista, mutta myös muutamista soihduista.

Paikka oli korkeintaan puoliksi täynnä. Pitkän tiskin ääressä työskenteli muutamia kääpiöitä. Vasemmalla puolella oli näyttämä jolla oli muutamia soittajia jotka soittivat luuttuja ja huiluja.

He asettuivat erääseen kulmapöytään jonkin matkan päähän tiskiltä.

Kathlyn huomasi että paikka oli yllättävän siisti, lattia oli myös kiveä kuten seinätkin ja paikalla oleva väki käyttäytyi varsin rauhallisesti, osassa pöydissä naureskeltiin tarinoille.

"Täytyy myöntää, tämä on siistein majatalo jossa olemme olleet." Rannic sanoi.

"Ottaen huomioon missä me olemme aiemmin joutuneet yöpymään mikä tahansa oli parannus" Jeane sanoi, mutta silti hänkin katsoi ympärilleen tyytyväisen näköisenä.

"Mietin vain minkä hintaista täällä olo tulee olemaan, meillä ei ole niin paljoa rahaa enää." Amalia sanoi.

Kathlyn synkistyi, rahaa oli mennyt liian paljon matkaan. He olivat joutuneet välttelemän takaa-ajajia useammin kuin olivat odottaneet, lahjukset, majoitus ja ruoka olivat maksaneet enemmän kuin he olivat odottaneet.

"Mutta olemme päässeet tänne asti, Orlesia on jäänyt taaksemme, olemme **Fereldenissä nyt.**" Jeane muistutti.

"Mutta emme vielä perillä." Kathlyn myönsi.

"Me onnistumme kyllä." Rannic vakuutti ja tarttui Kathlynin kädestä. Kathlyn soi lämpimän hymyn miehelle.

Samassa tarjoilija tuli paikalle, tämä oli haltianainen, se oli yllätys, kunnes hän muisti että Ferenladissa se ei ollut niin harvinaista, varsinkaan kun paikan taisi omistaa kääpiö, kenties tämä luotti haltioihin enemmän kuin ihmisiin. Ja kuten kaikki haltiat tällä oli sirot piirteet ja hoikka olemus. Tällä oli tummat hiukset ja tummat silmät. Kenties tämä oli palkattu olemuksensa takia, tuollaista haltiaa oli mukava ihmismiehenkin katsoa.

"Paljonko huoneista ja ruuasta." Kuultuaan vastauksen Kathlyn synkistyi. Menisi tiukalle, miltei kaikki heidän loput rahansa menisivät tähän, mutta he olivat lähellä määränpäätään.

"No otatatteko te jotain, ei täällä nyt tyhjän panttina istuta." Tarjoilija kysyi.

"Ainakin juotavaa aluksi."

Kathlyn ja Jeane ottivat viiniä. Rannic otti oluen ja Amalia pelkän teen.

"Meidän rahamme ei välttämättä riitä tähän kaikkeen ja meillä on oltava varalla, jos tapaamispaikalla ei olekaan ketään."

"Sinun olisi pitänyt ottaa enemmän rahaa mukaasi." Jeane sanoi Rannicille.

"Se olisi saatettu huomata ja en arvannut että teitä tulisi kaksi vielä mukaani."Ranic vastasi ja vilkaisi Amaliaa. Haltia ei kohdannut tämän katsetta.

"Suunnitelmat muuttuvat" Jeane sanoi.

"Rauhoitutaan ja mietitään mitä tehdään, olemme päässeet tänne asti, se ei ollut mitätön saavutus." Kathlyn sanoi sovittelevasti. Ja onnistui rauhoittamaan tilanteen.

"Rahamme eivät riitä täällä yösijaan, ruokaan ja matkaeväisiin, kenties kaupungilla saisimme halvemmalla tarvitsemallamme." Amalia sanoi.

"Minä olen ainakin kyllästynyt nukkumaan ojassa tai heinäladossa." Jeane sanoi purevasti.

"Minä ottaisin nyt ainakin kunnon aterian." Rannic sanoi.

Kathlyn haluaisi myös nukkua vuoteessa, mielellään Rannic vierellään sekä saada hyvän aterian, hänen vatsansa oli ollut varsin tyhjä viime aikoina.

"Minä voisin yrittää jotain, me haltiat pidämme yleensä yhtä." Amalia sanoi.

"Mitä, luuletko että haltiat auttaisivat meitä." Kathlyn kysyi.

"Ainakin minua." Amalia vastasi. "Ainakin yksi suu ja yöpaikan ottaja vähemmän."

"Me emme voi erota, se on vaarallista." Kathlyn sanoi. Jos he eroaisivat ja takaa-ajajat saisivat yhdenkään heistä kiinni, he voisivat saada tietoonsa heidän määränpäänsä.

Kathalyn katsoi Amaliaa, tämä oli koko matkan ajan ollut hiljaa eikä ollut valittanut, toisin kuin Jeane, sekä pyrkinyt olemaan poissa tieltä. Hän pelkäsi Rannicia, ainakin vähän. Mutta ilman rohkeutta hän ei kuitenkaan ollut. Kathlyn muistutti itseään, muuten hän ei olisi suostunut tähän yritykseen.

"Mitä sinä ajattelit." Hän kysyi Amalialta.

Samassa tarjoilija palasi ja toi heille juomansa. Juuri kun tarjoilija oli antamassa Amalialle teensä. Amalia tarttui häntä kädestä.

"Tarvitsisin apua, voisitko auttaa." Tarjoilija pysähtyi ärtyneenä ja irrotti otteen, mutta kun Amalia siirsi huppuaan sen verran sivuun että tämä huomasi hänen olevan myös haltia. Tarjoilija pysähtyi ja nojautui lähemmäs.

"Tarvitsisin paikan nukkua täksi yöksi ja syötävää." Amalia sanoi hiljaa.

"Eivätkö seuralaisesi voisi auttaa." Tarjoilija kuiskasi ja katsoi heitä. Hän näytti epäluuloiselta ihmisiä kohtaan.

"Me emme mielellään eroaisi." Jeane sanoi. Tarjoilija puristi huulensa yhteen ja tuntui pohtivan tilannetta.

"En oikein voi, omistaja ei pidä siitä. Voisin sinulle järjestää suojapaikan kylän laidalta ja hiukan syötävää. Mutta seuralaisesi..." Tarjoilija sanoi synkistyen.

"Ymmärrän." Amalia sanoi.

"Odota, täällä saattaisi olla yksi jolta voisit kysyä." Tarjoilija sanoi.

"Keneltä..." Kathlyn sanoi ennen kuin Rannic tai Jeane ennättäisi torjua tarjouksen. Tämä alkoi olla riskialtista.

Tarjoilija nyökkäsi päällään seinustalle. Kathlyn näki hämärässä seinustalla olevassa ison pöydän ääressä istuvan henkilön, tummassa viitassa.

Tarjoilija puhui hetken aikaa Amalialle, niin hiljaa etteivät muut kuulleet. Sitten tämä poistui. Amalia jäi miettiväisen näköisenä istumaan.

"No, mitä tuo oli." Jeane kysyi.

"Mitä hän sanoi?" Rannic kysyi.

"Haltia ei jätä toista pulaan." Amalia mutisi ja hän kääntyi katsomaan seinustalle päin. Sitten hän maistoi teetänsä ja vaikutti miettiväiseltä.

"Amalia" Kathlyn sanoi ja katsoi kysyvästi haltiaa.

"Tuolla pöydässä istuva on myös haltia ja tällä on rahaa koska tämä oli ottanut huoneen ja ison aterian eikä hinta ollut huolestuttanut tätä." Amalia sanoi."Me haltiat autamme yleensä toisiamme, voi olla että hänestä olisi apua, ainakin minulle."

"Tuo äskeinen oli vaarallista tarjoilija saattaa kertoa jollekin." Ranic sanoi synkästi.

"Ei" Amalia sanoi yllättävän suoraan. "Me emme kavalla toisiamme, ainakaan tavallisissa olosuhteissa" Viimeisen osan hän sanoi niin hiljaa että Kathlyn tuskin kuuli sitä.

"Vaihtoehtomme ovat aika vähissä, meillä ei ole paljoa rahaa ja matkaa on vielä muutama päivä jäljellä." Amalia lisäsi.

"Mikäli meitä odotetaan edes siellä." Jeane sanoi synkästi.

Kathlyn katsoi Amaliaa tarkasti, haltia ei ollut aiemmin ehdottanut tällaista. Koko matkan ajan hän oli noudattanut heidän neuvojaan, eikä ollut juurikaan tehnyt ehdotuksia. Mutta he olivat päässeet rajan yli ja takaa-ajajat saattaisivat luovuttaa.

"Lisäksi luulen että tarvitsemme tietoa mitä täällä on tekeillä."

"Ja uskot että tuolla pöydässä oleva haltia tietää asioista." Jeane sanoi.

"Meillä on terävät korvat" Amalia sanoi terävästi. "Ja luulen että tämä on tällä hetkellä paras vaihtoehto."

"Ei ole kovin hyvä vaihtoehto minusta." Ranic sanoi.

Amalia katsoi ärtyneesti Ranicia ja ennen kuin kukaan heistä ennätti tehdä mitään, Amalia nousi pöydästä ja lähti menemään kulmausta kohti.

Amalia käveli hahmoa kohti, miettien samalla sopivaa aloitusta. Hän muisteli lapsuuttaan, alienagessa haltiat pitivät yhtä, katsoivat toistensa perään ja auttoivat toisiaan. Tässä maassa haltioiden olot olivat hänen kuulemansa mukaan paremmat. Hänen oli uskottava että tarjoilija oli puhunut totta ja myös täällä haltiat auttaisivat toisiaan.

Lähestyessään pöytää, hän huomasi että hahmo oli todellakin haltia joka oli pukeutunut harmaaseen viittaan. Haltia huomasi hänen lähestymisensä ja kohotti katseensa. Ennen kuin Amalia ennätti ottaa seuraavaa askeltaan pöydän alla oleva iso tumma möykky, pomppasi äkisti hänen eteensä ja haukahti niin kovaa ja kumeasti että se kaikui ympäri salia.

Hetkeksi kaikki majatalossa jähmettyi, asiakkaat, tarjoilijat, soittajat jopa tiskillä olevat kääpiöt.

Amaliasta tuntui että hänen sydämensä hyppäsi kurkkuun, hän jähmettyi säikähdyksestä paikoilleen.

Hänen edessään oli valtavan kokoinen koira, sen pää ulottui miltei hänen rintaansa korkeudelle. Sen sulava ja lihaksikas olemus uhkui voimaa ja kestävyyttä. Se oli varmasti häntä paljon painavampi. Sen suuressa kallossa oli terävät ja kirkkaat silmät sekä vaikuttava kita hampaineen.

Tämä ei ollut tavallinen koira, se oli Ferenldenin sotakoira, mabari.

Amalia muisti samassa kuulleensa että mabarit pelottomia ja uskollisia isännälleen. Ne pystyisivät puraisemaan käden irti isoltakin ihmiseltä ja vetämään ritarinkin alas hevosen satulasta, hän oli hieman suhtautunut epäillen tuollaisiin tarinoihin. Nyt hän ei enää epäillyt asiaa niin paljon.

Hetken aikaa hän ei tiennyt mitä hänen pitäisi tehdä, koira tuijotti häntä odottavasti.

"Rauhassa poika." Istuva haltia sanoi tyynesti. "En usko että on tarpeen pelästyttää koko majataloa"

Mabari tuijotti hetken aikaa Amaliaa, sitten se kääntyi ja meni takaisin pöydän ääreen, isäntänsä viereen. Mutta se jäi istuvaan asentoon ja tuijotti edelleen häntä. Istuva haltia ojensi kätensä ja asetti sen koiran niskaan. Sitten tämä kääntyi katsomaan Amaliaa. Samassa hän muisti että henkilö jolla oli mabari komennossaan, oli huomattava. Mabaria pidettiin arvossa tässä maassa, se toi statusta ja arvostusta henkilölle joka omisti sellaisen. Puhumattakaan luotettavasta henkivartijasta. Hän ei ollut kuullut että haltia voisi omistaa mabarin.

Amalia jäi seisomaan, hän ei vieläkään tietänyt mitä tehdä tai sanoa.

"Sinä olet haltia" Hän sai lopulta sanotuksi ja kirosi mielessään heti sanavalintaansa.

Istuva haltia hymyili hieman.

"Korvaniko minut paljastivat" tämä sanoi huvittuneesti ja nojautui taaksepäin tavernan seinää vasten.

Amalia seisoi paikoillaan miettien kuumeisesti miten saisi tilanteen hallintaansa, hän oli varma että ainakin puoli salia tuijotti hänen selkäänsä. Miten tämä tilanne oli päässyt tällaiseksi, hän oli toivonut pääsevänsä huomaamatta vaihtamaan pari sanaa toisen haltian kanssa.

Muukalainen huomasi luultavammin hänen ahdinkonsa ja viittasi kädellään tuolia hänen edessään.

"Pyydän istu alas, uskon että kumpikaan meistä ei halua olla tämän illan puheenaihe tässä salissa."

Amalia istuutui kiitollisena, vaikka olikin varma että koko sali tuijotti heitä. Pian hän alkoi kuulla muusikoiden taas soittavan ja puheensorinan palaavan saliin. Kuinka moni puhuisi äskeisestä tapauksesta. Tämä ei ollut alkanut hyvin.

Sitten hän kohotti katseensa ja katsoi tarkemmin edessään olevaa haltiaa. Kuten kaikilla haltioilla, hänellä oli terävät piirteet, solakka keho, suuret silmät sekä pitkät terävät korvat. Joskin Amalia huomasi että tämä oli lihaksikkaampi kuin muut haltiamiehet jotka hän oli tavannut.

Tämän vaaleat hiukset oli kammattu taaksepäin, osa hiuksista oli sidottu niin että ne olivat pois hänen silmitään. Kasvot oli tatuoitu tummilla kuvioilla. Hänen ihonsa oli hieman tummempi kuin hänen omansa, mutta piirre joka veti Amalian huomion puoleensa, olivat kasvojen tatuoinnit ja vihreät silmät, ne tuntuivat loistavan epätavallisen kirkkaana hämärässä.

Lisäksi tämän olemuksessa ja läsnäolossa oli jotain kummallista, aivan kuin jotain synkkää ja mahtavaa olisi säteillyt tästä, aivan kuin nuotio säteili lämpöä.

Tämän päällä oli tumma viitta ja ilmeisesti sen alla jonkinlainen tumma metallinen suomuhaarniska. Tämän vieressä Amalia näki julman näköisen keihään. Haltia oli siis soturi, kenties palkkasoturi. Tosin haltioita ei kovin useasti päästetty sotapalvelukseen. Mutta tämä oli Ferelden, kenties asiat olivat täällä toisin. Tai sitten...

"Oletteko te Dalish?" Amalia kysyi äkkiä kiinnostuneena.

"Ai tatuoinnit vai ei, nämä eivät ole Dalishien tatuointeja ja epäilen että he tuskin tällaiseen paikkaan tulisivat." Haltia sanoi. "Saati päästettäisiinkö heitä edes sisään."

"Mutta uskoakseni sinulla oli jokin syy minkä vuoksi lähestyit minua." Haltia sanoi.

"Kyllä" Amalia sanoi kooten ajatuksiaan. "Ajattelin että saattaisit voida auttaa minua."

Samassa Amalia huomasi että pöytää lähestyttiin, tukeva kääpiö tuli kantaen iso haarikkaa sekä juotavaa. Toinenkin tarjoilija toi mukanaan ison kimpaleen juustoa, leipää ja voita, myös Amaliaa äsken auttanut haltia-tarjoilija tuli paikalle kantaen mukanaan isoa kulhoa jossa oli lihaa ja vihanneksia. Pian pöydälle oli tuotu iso annos ruokaa ja juomaa.

Amalia jäi tuijottamaan pöytää, siitä oli pitkä aika kun hän viimeksi oli nähnyt tällaisen aterian edessään. Viimeisten viikkojen aikana syödyt laihat kylmät ateriat eivät olleet mitenkään muistettavia.

Samassa toinen kääpiö tuli kantaen vielä yhtä kulhoa lihaa, mutta sen hän laski koiran eteen, joka saman tien alkoi ahneesti syödä siinä olevaa ateriaa.

"Tarvitsetteko enää mitään muuta suojelija." Tämä kysyi.

"Ei, enpä usko, tämä riittää mukavasti."

"Entä seuralaisesi." Kääpiö sanoi ja viittasi kysyvästi Amaliaa. Tämä kohotti katseensa pois pöydän antimista ja katsoi haltiaa. Amalia suuntasi anovan katseen, toivoen että se riittäisi, hän oli tosissaan nälissään ja väsynyt.

"Tuo hänelle myös välineet että tämä voi syödä, uskon että hän seuralaiseni tällä aterialla."

"No se tulee maksamaan hieman lisää, koska..."

"Älä koita onneasi." Haltia keskeytti. "Olen maksanut riittävästi jo ruuasta, huoneesta ja kylvystä. Enkä usko että uusi seuralaiseni syö enemmän kuin sen mistä olen jo maksanut "

Mabari pöydän vieressä oli nostanut päänsä omasta ateriastaan ja tuijotti nyt kääpiötä tarkasti, hiljaista murinaa alkoi kuulua sen kurkusta.

"Aivan, aivan..." Kääpiö sanoi ja perääntyi pitäen käsiään ilmassa sovittelevasti. "Ilmoittakaa jos tarvitset jotain muuta." Ja poistui varsin nopeasti paikalta.

"Kiitoksia" Amalia sanoi.

"Täytyyhän meidän haltioiden pyrkiä pitämään yhtä." Haltia vastasi samalla kuin otti viitan päältänsä ja alkoi irrottaa hansikkaitaan kädestään.

Äkkiä Amalia muisti mitä kääpiö oli äsken sanonut. "Oletteko te suojelija?"

Haltia huokasi. "Kyllä, minä olen harmaa suojelija."

Amalia jäi tuijottamaan. Harmaa suojelija, heistä kerrottiin tarinoita. Ikivanha mystinen järjestö joka taisteli vitsausta ja pimeänsikiöitä vastaan. Sotureita, kuninkaita, barbaareja ja velhoja, he olivat maailman vartijoita pimeyttä vastaan. He olivat pysäyttäneet arkki-demonit jotka olivat nousseet tuhoamaan maailman.

Muutamia vuosia sitten uusi vitsaus oli iskenyt, maa oli syössyt sisuksistaan valtavan lauman pimeyden olioita joita oli johtanut hirvittävä lohikäärme-jumala, arkki-demoni. Kuin ihmeen kaupalla harmaat suojelijat olivat onnistuneet syöksemään sen alas, ennen kuin se oli ennättänyt tuhota Fereldenin. Samalla he olivat estäneet vitsauksen leviämisen muihin maihin.

Hetken aikaa Amalia ei tiennyt mitä sanoisi, samassa haltia-tarjoilija saapui ja toi hänelle lautasen sekä muut ruokailuvälineet. Kun Amalia otti niitä vastaan, tämä soi hänelle hymyn. Amalia hymyili hiukan myös, tämä oli sittenkin onnistunut.

Suojelija alkoi syödä hyvällä ruokahalulla. Amalia vilkaisi taakseen miten hänen kumppaninsa pärjäsivät. He hieman katselivat hänen suuntaansa, mutta näyttivät nyt keskustelevan keskenään. Tässä hän oli, nyt hänellä oli tarjolla hyvä ateria ja hänen kumppaninsa eivät saisi mitään. Hän oli Kathlynin ystävä ja tuli toimeen Jeanen kanssa, Ranickin suhtautui heihin epäluulolla, mutta Kathlynin takia hän sieti heitä. Mutta matka oli käynyt heidän kaikkien hermoille.

Olihan hän vastoin tervettä arvostelukykyä vain tullut tämän muukalaisen pöytään, se oli vähällä ollut paha virhe. Onneksi suojelija oli myötätuntoinen toiselle haltialle. Mitä jos hänen kumppaninsa tulisivat ja haluaisivat myös syömään. Tavallisesti he eivät tekisi niin mutta matka oli ollut hermostuttava ja he olivat nälkäisiä sekä väsyneitä. Amalia ei uskonut että suojelijan vieraanvaraisuus ulottuisi enää hänen shemlen-kumppaneihinsa.

Ja ajatus mitä tapahtuisi jos he tulisivat ja syntyisi kahakka. Rannic oli taitava soturi, mutta jos haltia oli todella suojelija, tilanne olisi hänelle huono. Tietenkin jos Kathlyn ja Jeane tukisivat häntä, mutta se paljastaisi heidät. Samassa hän muisti myös suojelijan suuren sotakoiran pöydän vieressä. Ajatus kahakasta sai hänen olonsa kylmenemään.

"Onko jotain vialla." Vartija kysyi, tämä oli luultavammin huomannut hänen ilmeensä.

"Ei, olen kunnossa minä vain..." Amalia mietti miten voisi selittää asian.

"Huomasin että te tulitte yhtenä seurueena, mies on uskoakseni sotilas ja ruskeahiuksinen nainen taitaa olla hänelle läheinen ainakin sen verran huomaan kun he istuvat lähekkäin. Tummahiuksinen nainen ja sinä taidatte olla vain mukana. Sinänsä yllättävää että yksinäinen haltia liikkuu kolmen shemlenin mukana." Suojelija sanoi.

"Me olemme matkustavainen seurue, olen ladyn palvelija. Mies on hänen kihlattunsa ja nainen hänen ystävänsä." Amalia vastasi.

"Miksi sitten tulit minun pöytääni. Yhtenä hetkenä te keskustelitte keskenänne, seuraavassa sinä tulit varsin päättäväisesti minun pöytäni suuntaan. Sen verran suoraan että Viima päätti pysäyttää sinut." Vartija sanoi heilauttaen kättään sotakoiransa suuntaan.

"Kun katson sinua huomaan että olet nälkäinen ja väsynyt. Joten oletan, ettei teillä ole kovin paljon varallisuutta ja olette liikkuneet paljon."

"Ladyni joutui vaaraan Orleissa ja päätimme lähteä tänne koska hänellä on täällä tuttavia. Ja pyytäisin että ette kysyisi asioista jotka eivät kuulu teille"

"Onko heillä jonkinlainen ote teistä, kohtelevatko he teitä hyvin?" Suojelija kysyi ja katsoi häntä nyt varsin suoraan.

Amalia kohtasi hänen katseensa. "Minä en ole vaarassa heidän taholtaan, he kohtelevat minua hyvin ja olen heidän kanssaan omasta tahdostani."

Suojelija näytti hetken aikaa miettiväiseltä.

"Pyydän anteeksi sanojani tarkoitukseni ei ollut loukata teitä tai seuralaisiasi." hän sanoi lopulta.

"He eivät ole vielä tilanneet ruokaa ja he taitavat olla yhtä nälissään kuin sinä. Ja täällä minä tarjoan sinulle ruuan ja sinä oikeutetusti mietit kumppaneitasi."

"Luuletko että Ladysi hyväksyisi apua haltialta, jos minä tarjoan heille myös aterian täällä."

Amalia katsoi suojelijaa, tämä oli tosissaan. Nyt hänellä oli mahdollisuus auttaa muita, koko matkan ajan he olivat auttaneet häntä. Mutta miltä se näyttäisi haltia, vaikkakin suojelija, tarjosi illallisen Orlesialaiselle Ladylle. Se saataisi tuoda heihin liikaa huomiota, hänen äskeinen tempauksensa saattoi jo jäädä paikallisten mieleen.

"Se olisi teiltä jaloa, mutta se saataisi saattaa ladyni hieman noloon asemaan ja hän välttäisi nyt huomiota." Amalia sanoi epäröiden. "Mutta siitä olisi apua."

Suojelija oli hetken aikaa miettivän näköinen, sitten hän nojautui Amaliaa kohti ja alensi ääntään.

"Hyväksyisikö hän lainan Harmailta vartijoilta, jonka hän voisi asemansa parannuttuaan maksaa takaisin ja kenties puhuisi myöhemmin Harmaiden Suojelijoiden tarpeellisuudesta ystäviensä kesken. Sekä kenties myös tukisi sitä että meidän haltioiden oloja parannettaisiin."

"Kyllä uskoisin että tuon ladyni voisi hyväksyä." Amalia sanoi nopeasti ennen kuin suojelija muuttaisi mieltänsä.

Vartija viittaisi tarjoilijan tulemaan luoksensa. Amalia huomasi että se oli sama tummatukkainen haltia.

"Toisitko vielä toisin kannun maitoa seuralaiselleni." Tämä sanoi tarjoilijalle ja sitten alensi ääntään nojautuen lähemmäs tarjoilijaa.

"Sitten voisit viedä seuralaisteni mukana tulleille tämän, minä lainaan heille maksun illallista varten." Suojelija sanoi ja laittoi kolikoita tämän käteen.

"Tee tämä huomaamattomasti. Tässä on myös sinulle vaivanpalkka." Suojelija lisäsi ja antoi vielä muutamia kolikoita itse tarjoilijalle.

Tarjoilija poistui ja palasi pian kantaen kannua jossa oli maitoa jonka hän laski Amalian eteen. Amalia seurasi vaivihkaa kun tarjoilija palasi tiskille ja siirtyi sitten hänen ystäviensä pöytään. Muutamia sanoja vaihdettiin, Kathlyn kääntyi katsomaan hänen suuntaansa. Amalia teki pienen nyökkäyksen, Kathlyn vastasi siihen ja sanoi jotain tarjoilijalle.

Pian hän huomasi että he olivat myös nähtävästi tilanneet ruuan ja pian tarjoilija toikin heille nähtävästi padan keittoa ja he alkoivat myös syödä.

Amalia henkäisi helpottuneena ulos ja kääntyi takaisin suojelijan puoleen. Tämä katselikin häntä hieman hymyillen.

"Uskoakseni asia on nyt järjestyksessä."

"Kyllä, kiitos."

"Saisinko tietää nimesi?" Suojelija kysyi.

"Usha" Amalia vastasi nopeasti.

"Ja te olette?"

Hetken aikaa suojelija epäröi. "Kutsu minua vain Suojelijaksi, luovuin nimestäni kun liityin."

"Voit ottaa myös hupun pois luulen, että taverna seuraa nyt etupäässä alkavaa näytöstä."

Amalia kääntyi katsomaan ja huomasi että lavalla toisella puolella tavernaa oli alkamassa näytös, lisää väkeä oli alkanut myös tulla sisään tavernaan ja asettua pöytiin. Soittajat ja laulajat valmistautuivat. Kaikkien katseet olivat siirtyneet lavalle.

Amalia veti hupun pois päästänsä, viitassa olikin alkanut tulla kuuma, majatalo oli lämmin. Hän riisuikin viitan päältänsä ja asetteli sen tuolinsa selkämykselle. Hän huomasi suojelijan tarkastelevan häntä.

Amalian sirot haltiapiirteet, hoikka olemus sekä hänen kiharaiset punaiset hiuksensa ja tummat silmänsä olivat ennenkin saaneet päitä kääntymään. Amalia painoi katseensa ja tunsi punastuvansa. Miten hän näin reagoi, olihan häntä aiemminkin katseltu.

_Tilanne, paikka, lämpö ja jännitys tämän sai aikaan. Ryhdistäydy nyt._

"Pyydän syökää toki, olette varmasti nälkäinen." Suojelija sanoi ja viittasi kädellään katettua pöytää.

Pian Amalian varautuneisuus karisi hieman ja hän söi pöydän antimia hyvällä ruokahalulla. Ateria oli parannus siihen mitä hän oli viime aikoina syönyt ja luultavasti hän ei saisi yhtä hyvää vähään aikaan.


End file.
